To Love Is to Bury
| season = 1 | number = 11 | image = 1x11.jpg | airdate = November 16, 2008 | writer = Nancy Oliver | director = Nancy Oliver | previous = | next = }} "To Love Is To Bury" is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of the HBO original series True Blood, and the series' eleventh episode overall. __TOC__ Summary Bill fulfills the conditions of the tribunal's sentence, although he and Eric find that Jessica doesn't quite turn (out) as expected. Trying to solve the mystery behind her most recent vision, Sookie heads to a pie shop with Sam and later puts the squeeze on a philandering police officer to get info on a murder suspect. Jason helps clean up Amy's bloody mess, worrying about their future, but is unable to break away. Tara's anger over Lettie Mae's refusal to bail her out of jail is tempered when Maryann Forrester, a wealthy "social worker," comes to her rescue. Disgusted by the hypocrisy of a vamp-bashing state senator, Lafayette decides to pay him a warning visit on the campaign trail. In Bill's absence, a vulnerable Sookie finds comfort in Sam. A distraught, self-doubting Jason finds himself in hot water with Sheriff Bud and Detective Andy, again. Synopsis Bill digs a grave as Pam supervises him, just in case he tries to kill the newborn vampire Jessica before they bury her. Pam tells Bill he's a hero because he's finally a maker now. He gets into the grave with Jessica and Pam covers them with soil. The transformation will be completed as soon as 24 hours pass. At Sookie's, Sam leaves a message for Tara asking where she is because he's worried about her. Sookie makes Sam a bed. She didn't get any sense of who the killer was, just pictures. His thoughts were red and black and snarly. There was something familiar, but she didn't recognize him. She saw a woman die in his thoughts, a waitress maybe. Sookie thinks Bill isn't coming back because he would have felt how scared she was and still didn't come for her. Sookie asks if Sam has heard from Tara. He rubs her shoulder. She says goodnight. Tara tells a police officer about the naked lady and a huge pig in the middle of the road. The woman knows Tara is drunk and takes her in. Jason and Amy Burley clean up the mess of Eddie's remains. Jason looks at Amy like the psycho she is and tells her it was going to be okay his way. They start screaming at each other as Amy says Jason was there the whole way and knew it was going to end badly. As he starts to clean, he throws up and Amy tries to comfort him, telling him Eddie was already dead and was a predator. She tells him not to let a vampire come between them. She says what they have is beautiful, as they sit in a basement surround by vampire blood and guts. Sam comes down and eats breakfast. Sookie doesn't want to wait for the killer to come for her. She's looking through the Yellow Pages. In her sleep, she remembered the woman's name tag, Cindy, and she worked somewhere with the word "pie" in the name. Sam recognizes the name. He's decides to drive with her to Bunkie. Amy feeds Eddie's gunk into the disposal. Jason comes in, angry. He smashes the vials of V and tells Amy he wants every drop out of his house. If she doesn't like it, she can pack her bags and go. Lafayette paints his toes at the Merlotte's, angrily watching his politician lover, a state senator, make an anti-vampire rights speech on TV. They announce where he's staying that night. Amy comes in, looking rough. Lafayette asks if Jason dragged her into his bullshit. At Big Patty's Pie House, Sookie and Sam get nothing from a dumb waitress, but a man at the counter named Buster knows Cindy. He tells them she was killed and they don't know who did it. She has a brother, but he's gone: Drew Marshall. He says people said she was carrying on with the vampires. Tara calls her mom from jail for bail money. At work on the road crew, Jason tries to get Rene and Hoyt to party with him that night. Hoyt asks why he wants to hang with them when he's got Amy. He thinks about it for a minute and then confesses that Amy likes V. Rene asks if she sleeps with vampires, too. Jason says she says she doesn't. Rene says they'll go out tomorrow. "These things have a way of working out," he tells Jason. Sookie and Sam visit a police station where she hears the police officer thinking about his mistress. The cop becomes unhelpful when he sees Sookie's vampire bites. She suggests she'll tell his wife about his affair and call the American Vampire League. He says he can fax a photo of Drew to the Bon Temps police. Lafayette, dressed in a slick, respectable suit, goes to shake hands with his hypocritical politician lover. He shakes his hand and smiles through threats, commending the man for taking a stand against vampires and gays and praising him for the risk he's taking because, after all, so many things can happen to someone such as himself for taking a stand. Jason arrives home to a candlelit dinner. Amy says it was all her fault and she's sorry. She says she'd do anything for him. Jason relents. They hug. Bill waits graveside for Jessica the new vampire to rise. She digs her way out of the ground. She comes up screaming, asking for help. Sam and Sookie drive home, bonding. Sookie asks him if he loves Tara. He says he likes her and cares about her, but she doesn't make it easy to love her. They're friends. Sam says he's not that easy to love either, and Sookie tells him he's wrong. Sam asks if she loves Bill. She thinks she does, but where is he? Jason unbuttons his pants from eating so much and raves about Amy's fantastic home cooked meal. She has something she wants to show him, but doesn't want him to get mad. She saved one drop of V. She talks about V being how they started their relationship, so that's how they should end it, to complete the circle. Jason resists for a minute, but then agrees to one last time. Bill tries to explain to petulant young Jessica that she's a vampire now. She can't go home. At first she thinks of the things she'll miss: her parents, her sister....then no more homeschooling, no more belts, no more clarinet... She's thrilled. She starts celebrating. She thinks being a vampire means she can kill anyone she wants. She whines like a teenager. Bill tries to feed her Tru Blood. She thinks it tastes terrible. She calls him the worst maker ever. She pouts. Tara's mom comes for her, but she's not there to bail her out. Her mom tells her she won't let Tara come home. She thinks Tara's on the road to Hell and is a danger to her soul. Lettie Mae says she can't have Tara in her house. Tara's the only reason she has a house, Tara points out. She put up with her mom beating her and taking her money and sending her to school dirty. And now she's turning her back on Tara. Tara tells her to leave. When her mom says she loves her, she says she doesn't, and never did. Jason and Amy lounge in bed. It seems to start raining on them. Suddenly they're outside, running. Someone enters their house. He's wearing boots. As they romp in their V dreams, he approaches them, asleep in bed. We don't see his face. He's wearing a hooded sweatshirt. He takes off his belt and wraps it around Amy's neck. In their V dream, they dance. Amy doesn't seem to notice she's being choked. Then in the V trip she flies away. Jason laughs. Then Jason wakes up next to her corpse. He doesn't realize it at first. Then he sees the marks on her neck. He cries, confused. He calls 911. Bill takes Jessica to Eric, wanting help. She doesn't want to stay with Bill. Eric bosses her effectively. Bill says he needs to get back. Bill tells Eric he'd be in his debt and return the favor if Eric would take her. A woman pays Tara's bail. Tara doesn't know her. She's Maryann Forrester. She's some kind of social worker, Tara guesses. Tara doesn't want a ride home. Maryann says Tara can come home with her. Tara checks that she's not a "Jesus person." She's about to leave when Tara stops her. They walk out to Maryann's extremely nice car. Andy Bellefleur pulls up and tells her to move her car. They drive off. Andy takes Jason in. Sookie and Sam watch TV close on the couch. Sookie tells him she had a good day with him. Sam says the day she walked in looking for a job was probably the best day of his life. She believes him. They start to kiss. Just then, Bill busts in. He rips Sam off Sookie and starts to fight him. She breaks it up, yelling at Bill for leaving her with no promise to return and then attacking the man who's protecting her. He says if she knew what he'd done to return to her.... She rescinds his invitation to enter her house. He has to leave. Back inside, Sam asks her why she can't see what he's really like. "Sam, my living room's wrecked. I've got a killer, a vampire and a shape-shifter on my plate. Right about now, I'm not thinking about being with anybody." At the Bon Temps Police Station, Andy gloats, saying he knew Jason was the killer from the beginning. Jason is resigned. He says he doesn't remember what he's done, to any of them. But they keep dying around him, he says, so it must be him, right? He tells him he took V with Amy and when he woke up, she was dead. They were alone, he thinks he must have done it. But he doesn't know why, he loved her. Andy screams at him that he hated Dawn and Maudette, Jason denies it. Andy accuses him of killing his grandmother, but Jason denies it. Andy says it's the worst confession he's ever heard. But that's all Jason has. He says he doesn't want to hurt anyone else. He asks them to lock him up. The fax of Drew Marshall arrives at the police station and a secretary carelessly covers it up with files. But we see who it is: Rene. Trailer Notes Accolades * This episode currently hasn't received any awards. Allusions * When Pam, Eric and Chow show up at Bill's house to take him to the tribunal, Pam wears sunglasses. * Maryann Forrester mentions to Tara that her cherry red convertible is a "gift" and when Tara implies she is dirty to get in Maryann answers her that she gets dirty too. Those who read the books would understand immediately the role of Maryann in the show. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * There are no bloopers that occur in this episode. Continuity * There are no continuity notes for this episode. Flashbacks * There are no flashbacks that occur in this episode. Miscredits * There are no miscredits that occur in this episode. Music * "Wichita Lineman" - Glen Campbell * "To Love Is to Bury" - The Cowboy Junkies * "Two" - Ryan Adams * "West of Wichita" - G. DaPonte * "Symphony No. 8 in G Major Op. 88: Adagio" - Philharmonia Slavonic * "Pass You By" - Gillian Welch Production * There are no production notes available for this episode. Title * The title and the song of the episode is either a reference to Bill burying his progeny or the demons that characters hide in the name of love like when Jason took V for a last time so he could make sex with Amy or when Lettie Mae's refusal to pay bail money instead giving a lesson to Tara, all for the name of mother love. Trivia * There is currently no trivia associated with this episode. Memorable Quotes Andy Bellefleur: "I'm surrounded by assholes and morons!" Bill Compton: "No! No! No! There are rules!" Eric Northman: "Man up, my friend. She's not even one night old." Jessica Hamby: * "No more rules... I'm a vampire!" * "You won't let me do anything, and I'm so hungry! You are the worst maker ever!" * "I want to kill people. I’m so hungry, and all you do is talk, and I’m starving. You’re so mean! You're supposed to take care of me. That’s what you said. And, oh, you SUCK! hahahahahahahaha That’s funny because you do suck." Tara Thornton: "I'm an excellent driver. But you can not prepare for a naked lady and a hog in the middle of the road!" Terry: "I can't listen to politicains no more i get a seizure." Memorable Dialogue Bill Compton: "I find myself doubting whether you were ever truly human." Pamela Swynford de Beaufort: "Thank you." Cast Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton Recurring * Chris Bauer as Detective Andy Bellefleur * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur * Michael Raymond-James as René Lenier * William Sanderson as Sheriff Bud Dearborne * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman Guest starring * Lizzy Caplan as Amy Burley Co-starring * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica * Michelle Forbes as Maryann * Kristin Bauer as Pam * John Prosky as David Finch * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur * Tanya Wright as Kenya * Earl Billings as Buster * Myk Watford as Bunkie Police officer * Catheryn Brockett as Lurlene Butterman * Tess Alexandra Parker as Rosie * Stacie Rippy as Cindy Marshall * Robin Hines as Harley * B.J. Bales as Aide Special guest starring * Uncredited * Gallery Images Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes